Barney's Sailing to Magical Island
Barney's Sailing to Magical Island is a custom home video for Season 3 It was released on March 17, 1996. On March 15th, 2011, it was re released as Barney's Island Adventure!. Plot When the kids wishes he could go on a treasure hunt, Barney takes him to "Magical Island," the island where anything can happen. Along the way, Barney, BJ and the kids collect rocks, go under water (to swim), meet three speckled frogs, and go fishing. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Sailing, Sailing #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Adventure Song #That's What an Island Is #We Like Rocks #Guys and Dolls #Mister Sun #A-Hunting We Will Go #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Swimming, Swimming #The Fishing Song #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Rainbow Song #Imagine a Place #That's What an Island Is (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #Guys and Dolls (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rainbow Song Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. The Barney costume used in "Barney's Talent Show" was also used in this episode. The musical arrangements used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" were also used in this episode. The arrangements for the end credit music used in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" were also used in this episode. This version of I Love You has the same arrangements and vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons' Season 3 version. The instrumental version of The Rainbow Song is pitched up to +1 for the end credit music. After the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, this is the seventh time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids are finish pretend to sail on their make believe boat, the Barney doll falls out of the make believe boat and made him landed into the make believe water. Then, the Barney doll comes to life and says "Whoa! Hi everybody". Then the kids yell "Barney!". Then, Barney says "What are you doing". Then, Maria says "We're pretending to sail on a make believe boat, and I'm sorry, Barney. We didn't mean to fall out of the make believe boat and landed into the make believe water -- it was an accident." Then Barney says "It's okay, Maria". Baby Bop is mentioned near the end. After they were done singing "I Love You," BJ said: "It was fun today. I'm gonna tell sissy all about the fun things we did today. Bye guys." then Barney and the kids say bye to BJ, then BJ disappears. Then the kids say bye to Barney. After the kids walk out of the treehouse, it zooms over to the Barney doll, wearing a sailor's hat, and holding a toy boat. Then, the Barney doll winks. Release Dates March 17, 1996 March 9, 1999 March 15, 2011 Previews 1996: Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: End Credits Kids For Character Preview Barney's Talent Show Preview 1999: Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Barney's Sing & Dance with Barney Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: End Credits Barney's Halloween Party Preview Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh, Brother, She's My Sister 2-Pack Preview Barney In Outer Space Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Quotes *the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat *Kim: that was fun! *little bit of wind blows on the make believe boat *Chip: Wow! it's very windy on our make believe boat. there's a make believe big wave coming by us! look out! *Barney dolls falls out of the make believe boat, and lands into the make believe water *wind goes away *Hannah: are you okay, Barney? *comes to life *Barney: Hi, everybody. *Kids: Barney! Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes